Beg for Me
by Lanessa29
Summary: Rin wants Haru to beg. And when Rin Matsuoka wants something that badly you can be sure he will get it (first smut ever, yaoi, boyxboy, rated M for... yaoi? xD)


_Special to make up from not being here for so long. Next chapter of Ten Months will be there on Saturday!_

_Or at least I will try to write it to Saturday._

_First time writing smut... Yay_

_Summary: __Rin wants Haru to beg. And when Rin Matsuoka wants something that badly you can be sure he will get it (first smut ever, yaoi, boyxboy, rated M for... yaoi? xD)_

_Warnings: yaoi (boyxboy)_

_Rating: M_

_Main paring: RinHaru_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Rin smashed Haruka's back against the wall, kissing him hungrily. Haru moaned into his lover's mouth, tightening his hold on redhead's neck, rewarded by warm hand rubbing his buttocks through Haru's pants and swimsuit. Just minutes ago they were at the pool, training with their new team. How training could turn them both on so much, nobody knows.

Rin lifted black haired beauty, who locked his legs around Rin's hips, rubbing their crotches together. Haru gasped slightly while Rin's throat was filled with groan.

-R-rin... Please...- Haru panted when his lover was busy with kissing, licking and sucking on his milky skin. There will be a mark, for sure. Not that they cared, at least not now.

-Someone's impatient? Give me some time to enjoy you- Rin chuckled, he loved to tease Haru. To tease him until Haru started to beg for Rin to touch him, kiss him, _love him_. Rin locked their lips together once again as he started to go inside their apartament. When sharkboy placed his lover on couch, other wanted to complain, bed would be a lot more comfy after all. Feeling of hardening buldge against his own made it clear to him. They're going to do it _right here, right now._

-_Aah_- moan escaped Haru's throat when Rin's hand sliped under his clothes and touched his growing arousal. Being not completely talkative person, Haru was really vocal in bed. Althought he tried to stop them, sweet moans and cries escaped his mouth and it was most beautiful sound Rin ever heard. Muffling those delicious sounds with fierce kiss, Rin searched for a bottle of lube. They had sex with unprepared Haru only once, and they were sure they won't do this again. It hurt them both as fuck and after whole act smaller boy was unable to move properly, as his entrance and insides were bruised.

Rin took his time, undressing his boyfriend beautiful body, kissing every inch of new exposed skin. Haru squirmed under his touch, feeling hot flush on his cheeks. He hated when Rin played with him in moments like this, when Haru was yearning for his body. But his hate didn't stop him from moaning and gasping at the touch.

-_Aaah._.. R-rin... _mnnn_- Haru's body tensed up when Rin thrusted two coated in lube fingers into his entrance. Redhead started to move his fingers, in and out, desperately searching for his lover's prostate. His own arousal started to hurt and he wanted no, he _needed_ to feel Haru's warmth as quick as it was possible without hurting the other...

What was quickly forgotten. As Rin tried his best to be gentle, Haru unceremoniously impaled himself on Rin's slick fingers, moaning loudly as they brushed his sweet spot.

-So, that kind of boy you are. Tell, what do you want me to do?- Rin smirked as he whispered into Haru's ear, sucking it's lobe.

-R-rin... don't mess with me... P-please, Rinnn- Haru turned into moaning mess as his boyfriend continued to thrust his fingers, curling them inside to mess with that one sweet spot.

-You don't want me to? All right- red haired boy withdrawed his fingers from his lover, who whined at the loss of connection. Expecting something bigger to enter him Haru tried his best to relax. Nothing came. Rin just sat beside, watching his lover as poor boy's body was twitching with need. Sadistic side take the lead, Rin wanted Haru to beg more. And Haru for the fuck's sake will. Leave it to Matsuoka Rin.

-W-why did you stop?- _God, don't look at me like that_ Rin thought when his crimson eyes met deep blue ones.

-You told me to stop, didn't you? Did I misunderstand you?- redhead flashed a grin at the sight of his lover's feverish eyes.

-I didn't told you to stop. Please, Rin...- Haru begged. No, that's still not good enough.

-Please what? I don't know what you want me to do. You have to tell me- Rin's grin was replaced with a smirk. With, oh God, this so sexy smirk. Haru whined and looked away, ashamed.

-Y-you know what I w-want. S-stop this game-

-No, I don't know. You have to tell me- Rin repeated. Blue eyed boy looked at him shyly and quickly turned his head away, blushing with a shame.

-I... want you... t-to do... me- the dolphin boy whispered, closing his eyed. God, this was so embarrassing

-I can't hear you- Rin sang happily, trying to hold back his grin. Haru mumbled quietly something Rin doesn't heard, this time for real, before slightly smaller boy finally answered.

-I want... I want you... **_I want you to fuck me until I won't feel my legs!_**- Haru cried, ashamed, his face could rival with Rin's hair with it's red color. He covered his face with his hands, not wanting to look into Rin's eyes. He made him tell such thing, damn that Matsuoka!

Rin looked at Haru's burning face and laughed. Well, that wasn't exactly what you call to beg for something, but still good enough.

-With pleasure- with that, Rin spreaded out Haru's legs, positioning his member on his cute lover's entrance

-Wha...? _Aah_!- Haru cried at the feeling of penetrating by Rin's cock, streching his hole to it's limits.

-Fuck... so tight...- Rin growled into Haru's ear, listening to delicious sound of Haru's muffled moans. Such a beautiful song sounded inside their apartment and Rin tried to hold on his own moan. Pulsing warmth holding his member wasn't helping. After a moment he started to move, slow thrusts to build a pace and to help Haru to get used to the feeling of fullness. He didn't expected freestyle swimmer to respond so quickly, sucking readhead's dick in.

-Haruu- Rin groaned and moved his hips, build a rythm, hitting Haru's prostate. Hand found it's way to Haru's member, starting to pump it in the pace of thrusts. Long, filled with pleasure cry escaped boy's mouth.

-R-rin... _aah_ don't... _mhmm_ I'm cumming...- Haru gasped for air, holding onto Rin's shoulders as if his life depended on it. Rin chuckled.

-It's all right to cum. Do it for me, _babe_- after those words, Haru cried, shooting his load onto his stomach and chest, his insides tightening around Rin. Redhead moaned and shot his own cum deep into Haru's body, still thrusting to milk everything he had to offer. As Haru tried to catch his breath, Rin withdrawed his cock from welcoming warmth, watching as his cum started to spill out lazily from streched hole.

Rin leaned over to leave sweet, loving kiss on Haru's lips.

-Come on, I'll help you clean up- Rin let Haru to lock his arms around his neck, lifting him up and carrying to the bathroom.

_So, ready for round two? _

* * *

_Oh my God, I think I messed up xD I had to write something, but I have no clue what how to write new chapter of Ten Months so... Here you are, reading my first time in writing M rated fanfiction_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
